Blood Red Roses
by Insert Interesting Name Here
Summary: When Heero was a child he lost his mentor Liz. Now that she's newly born, will Heero be able to deal with his new emotions?Summery not justice to story...
1. Loss of a Lifetime

Revenge of the Roses  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue. But I do own Elizabeth and some othe charachters.  
  
  
  
A ten-year-old walked down a dark hall to the broom closet. Punching in the code on the pad to the left of the doors, he waited for it to access. 'God these machines are slow up here!' When the door slid open he stepped inside and went over to a huge refridgerater box and attempted to slide it over but failed. Instead he leaned over to the side and reached as far as his arm could between the boiler and the box and knocked on the wall behind it.   
  
Or at least it seemed to be a wall. He heard a faint 'beep' and the 'wall' slid open and a long sliver of light shown threw the space hat the box did not cover. A shadow moved across it and a gloved hand came out and slowly shoved the box aside. A young woman stood in the doorway. She was sixteen. Her long blond hair fell unattended over her back and two dogs appeared at her side growling. One a great dane and the other a siberian husky.   
  
"Hey Heero! Are you done with your session with Dr.J early?" the girl spoke with an Irish accent.   
The two dogs, realizing who the 'burgler' was turned their growls into barks of greeting and brought their tails up. The girl looked down on them and they gave her looks of question.   
  
"What the hell are you lookin' at me for? Go get em' I don't care!" at her word the dogs jumped on Heero and practicaly licked him to death.   
  
"Hello Heckle! Hi Jeckle! How are you Lizz?"   
  
"Fine. Come on in!" Lizz stepped aside and let the boy in and the dogs egerly followed.   
  
"Well we just have t--" at that moment her cell phone rang. "What the fuck? Heero NEVER say that word!!"  
  
"Hello?------Oh, hello Dr.J!------WHAT?!? KNOW?!?------BUT HEERO'S RIGHT HERE!------Yes,sir-------Yes of caorse I know its for the best.------It's not like I have a choise is it?" Lizz hung up and sighed. She looked rather pale but she held herself with dignity.   
"Uh, Heero, we're going to have to stop lessons for today."  
  
"Aww, but why?"  
  
"I've got a, er, mission. Why don't you take Heckle and Jeckle and play outside for a while."  
  
"Okay." Heero said, disappiontment dripping from his voice.  
  
"Heero, promiss me one thing, remember all I tought you about math and stuff but most importtantly, remember everything I tought you about life. Trust me it'll come in handy."  
  
At that she nelt down and hugged him. "Geese, Lizz! It's not your like never coming back!" when Lizz didn't say anything Heero started to panic. "You are coming back arn't you?? LIZZ TELL ME YOUR COMING BACK!!! LIZZ!!"  
  
"Shh, young one......"  
  
"LIZZ TELL ME YOUR COMING BACK! I KNOW YOUR COMEING HOME YOU HAVE TO!"  
  
"Trust me, Little One. I'll be right here."  
  
"Promiss?"  
  
"I'll tell you what. When I do come, I'll take you to Ireland with me for Christmas!"  
  
"Lizz promiss you're coming home!"  
  
"I'll see you around."  
  
"Lizz that's not a promiss!"  
  
"Goodbye Heero! Go play!"  
  
Lizz backed though the door to her room and went through the broom closet, when she got to the door she spoke without turning around. "Heero, aren't you going to say goodbye?"  
  
"I don't have to. Your coming home. I'll see you again!" Lizz just sighed and passed through the door and walked down the hall and Heero didn't follow. As she turned the corner she let out a sob and wiped a tear from her eye. She knew she wouldn't be seeing Heero for a long time. Perhapps never again. She couldn't say goodbye to her family or her friends. She couldn't tell them what was going on. All she could do was to follow orders.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Heero watched helplesly as Lizz walked away. He couldn't move to stop her. His hands were gripped tightly onto the collors of the two dogs, trying to restrain them. He had a terrible feeling and it was spreading through his body. Draining him of happyness.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Heero threw the stick over and over again as Heckle and Jeckle chased after it trying to egnor the feeling that washed over him whenever he looked at the dogs. They reminded him of Lizz. After all, they were her dogs.  
  
As Jeckle dropped the stick into his hand Orry walked slowly across the green yard along the fence.Heero dropped the stick seeing the look on Orry's face. Orry was a tall man of African heratige. He was Lizz's best friend and had been her best freind for as long as Heero could remember knowing them.  
  
Orry walked up to Heero and crouched down to his hight. "Uh, Heero. I don't know how to say this but, uh. Oh, my God. Child. Lizzy's dead."  
  
Heero begann shacking his head franticly. "Your lieing. She's not dead. She didn't even leave the base she can't be dead! She's just at some meetings and hasn't had time to visit us!"  
  
"No child, she's really dead!   
  
"If she was doin' a ground mission, she woulda taken Heckle and Jeckle and she couldn't have done an air strike 'cause none of the planes are gone! So she CAN'T be dead!!"  
  
"Lizzy's dead, son. You'lll just have to learn to accept it."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Seven years later--   
  
  
"Hey HEERO!!!" a loud voice shouted. "HEERO!!!!!!"  
  
Duo walked along along the hallway. Heero had been missing all day and the Doctors, Proffesors and Masters had been riding his ass asking him were Heero was. "I swear Heero when I find you..." He had looked everywhere. He walked down the main hall hoping to find somewhere he hadn't checked.  
  
The only place he could find was in the storage closet but even the janitors didn't use it anymore. The door wasn't even there, if there ever was a door and the furnise bearly even worked. Duo checked and he only found a few really old mops that looked like they were growing what they used to clean up, some buckets, the furnise of coarse and an old refridgerator box.   
  
"Can't find Heero?" a voice behind him asked.  
  
Duo jumped around and saw Quatre leaning against the door frame. Duo shook his head.Quatre moved past Duo to the rifridgerator box, shoved it to the side. Without the box there Duo could see a door. But not like the other doors on the base.But this base was out of date when it came to machinary. This one was electronic and had a key-pad were most were wooden with handles. Quatre slipped something out of his pocket, pulled a few wires from the key-pad, conected them and stood patiently. It was a code-breaker.  
  
The door slid open and they carfully stepped in. It was dark in the room and it took a while for there eyes to get used to the light. When it did though Duo was shocked. The room was pianted light-blue, across the room they by the window was a window seat. It had lots of squishy pillows that matched the room and an elephant and unicorn stuffed animals laid there. The drapes were made of a dark blue silk and covered in stars.   
  
To the left of the seat there was a little book case. On top was a lamp, night light, musicbox, and sculpters all of Noah's Ark and elephants. Bellow were the books. Harry Potter, one through seven (1), The Nancey Drew files in paperback, TONS of books written by Mary Higgins Clark, The Hobbit, all three Lord of the Rings and others that even Quartre had never heard of.  
  
Next to along the right was a desk. Messily stacked with papers and a lamp, a couple of wooden boxes with keys and more books. Above that were some Duke flags and logos and a tack-board that had key-chains, pictures of people the two had never seen before and rather good drawings stuck on here and there. Next the THAT was a pie case. The bottom shelf held even MORE books. Ranging from ten page children's books to 600 paged novels and informational books. Then second shelf held yet, even MORE books. But these were ALL novles and informational books instead of children's books.The third shelf Duo was realeved to see had a sterio, speakers and about twenty cd's. The fourth was dedicated to stuffed animals.   
  
Next to the cabinet was a cd rack that only held a few hundred cd's ranging from Boch to Zepplin to Creed to Linkin Park. On the left was there was a closet. They couldn't see what was in it for it was closed and then they saw the bed. On either side was a night stand with matching lamps. The bed-spread to the single bed was light blue and had stars, sleeping moons and cute cartoon puppies and kittens in PJ's falling asleep in the crests of the unalive moons. And who else was on asleep on the bed then Heero Yuy himself?  
  
"Oh, my god!!!" Whispered Duo haorsly to Quatre. "Have we finally discovered the soft side of Heero??? I mean, look at his room!!!"  
  
"It's not his room."  
  
"What?!?!?!"  
  
"Shh!!! You'll wake him up! He told me that it used to belong to an old "Colligue" of his and she was transferred so he uses it for a hideaway but he doesn't live here so he doesn't have the "NEED" to redecorate."  
  
"How come he hasn't heard us yet?"  
  
"I'm guessing it's from stress. He's been under alot of presure lately from the new organazation poping up and shit."  
  
"Whoa Q-man. Did you just CUSS?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah. But don't tell ANYONE!!! It might ruin my reputation."  
  
"Right. I wonder who it used to belong to."  
  
"Well OBVIOUSLY a girl!"  
  
"Jesus Quatre! Your not the only one stressed out!"  
  
"I haven't slept in THREE DAYS DUO!DO YOU THINK I'M STRESSED?" Quatre's face grew red and his voice grew louder at every word.  
  
"SHUT UP Q-DUDE YOUR GUNNA WAKE UP HEERO!" Duo harshly replied through clenched teeth, "I PERSONALLY DON'T WANT TO BE CAUGHT BY HIM IN HIS ROOM!"  
  
"To late."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Heero had been extremly pissed off at Duo for, well, being in his room and was even more pissed at Quatre because he had shown Duo where the room was. Then all his exess anger had been turned tward the base soldiers and their families plus the other two Gundam Pilots. Wufei didn't like Heero ragging on him all the time and returned the feelings tward everyone else, much like Heero did. Quatre was suffering from MAJOR stress. Not only did he have to go through training all over again but he had to keep the his sister's happy AND run a buisness. Duo was catching it the worst from Heero and Wufei under the circumstanses that Wufei just had no patience with him and insulted him every chance he got and Heero was STILL mad about the whole room insident.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Maxwell I'm telling you for the last time, SHUT YOUR STERIO OFF!"  
  
"Wu-man I'm telling YOU, if you want me to shut it off you have to give me your sword."  
  
"Your NOT getting my sord."  
  
"Then the sterio goes on."  
  
"Damn it Maxwell!" Wufei started after Duo. Duo had no warning and just bearly got out of Wufei's grasp and started to run. Heero and the others looked up from what they were doing and quickly ran after them making sure that nothing was brocken and that no one was murdered. The chase led them toward the hanger. Duo ran as fast as he could through the legs of the mobile suits oblivious to the shouts of the angry shouts of the pilots and machanics.   
  
Duo was running into a dead end and the only option was the "Speicil Staff Only" door and who knows what trouble they could get into if they were caught there. Duo desided against his better judgement and ran head-long into the door. He was emensly surprized when he found that the door was open and he raced through quickly followed by Wufei, Heero, Trowa and then Quatre who hesitated only for the slightest momment. The next thing they all knew was they were all crashing into Duo who had stopped on a dime, staring at the left wall.  
  
All in a row were three long vertical tubes that looked to filled with a clear gooze (2). The glass covering was frosted over but you could see the shadowy forms through the frost. Duo walked up to them open-mouthed. "Hey, they have names on the fronts." He walked along them and read then out loud. "Frank B. Lewis, Carter K. Veans, Elizebeth A. Jeniseans. Who ARE they?"  
  
"Elizebeth?" was the only faint answer he got and surprizingly it was from Heero. He started to move toward the case the the farthest left but was stopped short.  
  
"Yes Heero, Elizebeth."  
  
The Gundam pilots turned and behind them to stare at the five scientists, who were staring right back.  
  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
To Be Contiued  
  
Maybe  
  
  
1)Okay people lets remember that this is in the future and that they will all be out by then. How fun.  
  
2) Heh heh, gooze. I love that word :D!!!  
  
A/N: I just wanted to add that the "New Organisation" thing will be explained in the next chapter and also the whole Elizebeth thing too.  
  
  
Okay that kinda sucks but PLEASE review because I won't continue if you don't. I'm thinking a LEAST 5 should cover it... Please??? ANYwho. I MIGHT be holding a contest to see who reviews the most MIGHT get to do something. BUT I'm not sure and I'm NOT telling what they get to do. So.Bye 


	2. Once There Were Four

Blood Red Roses  
  
Previously known as Revenge of the Roses but I really didn't like the name and I lost that chapter and don't really feel like writing it all over and again and such… Heh heh, sorry that I haven't taken the time to write the second chapter in… what was it??? Oh yeah, nine months and eighteen days… eh heh. Well, we meet Lizzy in the next chapter… if there even IS a next chapter…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but by God if I did!!!   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"She's been alive all these years?"  
  
"Heero, calm down and take a seat. You boys too, it wouldn't hurt you to hear this too." Dr. J said as he sat in his desk. Doing as he said the five looked at each other quizzically before slowly sinking into five of the six chairs in the office.   
  
"Actually, having them all here should prove to our advantage, we won't have to explain things over and over again." Professor G added in as he walked through the door almost unnoticed, shut it and took the last of the chairs and faced the boys.  
  
"I don't believe you! She's been alive all these years and I wasn't even informed!"  
  
"Well Heero, it's perfectly understandable why you weren't told now wouldn't you say?" Dr J replied calmly. They had expected this type of reaction from him. It was perfectly understandably too, what with her being his first worldly attachment and all. "I suppose we should start from the beginning-"  
  
"Where else do stories start?" Duo interrupted, not being able to stop himself.   
  
Ignoring the comment, Dr J went on, " Before the Gundams were fully developed, or even really thought of at all, we trained three individuals to be a-well, a perfect soldier. They were the best of the best, the strongest of the strong and the most obedient people you could find. It's unusual to find all such qualities in one person, let alone three! We trained them in all types of fighting styles and fine toned their emotions until they took the mold we assumed would be the best fighting team the universe has ever known."  
  
"And Liz was one of them?"  
  
"No Heero, Elizabeth came later. We only gained custody over her when she was about 14 years old. The others we had had and trained from the time they were four. Although these three-"  
  
"Who were the three?" Duo asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Frank Lewis, Carter Veans, and Orry Gean. And although those three were the best that you could find strength and stealth wise, they weren't much for translation, code breaking, battle tactics, map making and reading, etc. So we considered terminating them until something better came along and we could make the ultimate killing machine, what we thought we had constructed in the first place.   
  
I was prepared to learn from our mistakes but the other doctors decided that it was too foolhardy to terminate the men whom we had worked for so long with. We fought about it for a while and I was convinced that there was no other way but to kill them off, as harsh as that may sound it was for the well fare of the universe that we were concerned about, not the welfare of failures.   
  
That's when we heard about Elizabeth Jeniseans. We actually heard about her from a Mr. Odin Lowe. He had heard of an orphaned genius just on the shore of Ireland. Of course this was an opportunity that would be a waste not to look into. But when we got to Ireland, we found that she was not indeed in an orphanage as we had hoped, but was living with her father's youngest sister. You can imagine our disappointment-"  
  
"You don't know disappointment, you don't let yourselves know disappointment." Heero cut in, his voice once again in his regular monotone.  
  
"Right you are Heero, we never let ourselves go away disappointed. So we struck a bargain with the girl and her family."  
  
"What was the deal?" Quatre asked in curiosity.   
  
"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, we got what we wanted, they got what they needed, and they saw each other every year at Christmas. Well, the girl wasn't much of a fighter and basically had no muscle to speak of that would be useful in hand-to-hand combat, but she was willing to learn and she was smart.   
  
We sent her on some missions with the boys where they were ordered to protect her, but in one mission, when the boys were down and she was on her own, she was caught and tortured by the enemy. She never breathed a word besides insults directed to her captors. At least not to our knowledge. But over the years, we acquired Heero, and not only would he be able to survive practically any situation but he was smarter than any child his own age and his intelligence surpassed even some adult's.   
  
The original four (don't forget we added Elizabeth) seamed outdated, they were good at their specific tasks, but individually. If only their talents were combined. So we decided to, er, retire three of the four-Lewis, Veans, and Jeniseans. We decided to keep Gean around, as he might prove extremely useful in your training Heero. Now, I don't want to you go away thinking that I killed three perfectly good soldiers, because after all I didn't kill them:  
  
What we ended up doing, was infecting a type of srym into their systems that would shut down their bodies except for the areas pertaining to the lungs and the heartbeat and would keep their brain waves as going until we injected the anti-srym that would start them back up again. The containers you saw them in were specially designed to keep them in with a type of thick liquid that gave the body the needed nutrition and that kept the body from aging.   
  
Like before, we debated on whether or not the subjects should be terminated or not, we ended up deciding against it. The thought came to mind that one day they might come in use if another war was started, which is the reason we didn't want them to age. This system was first developed for prisoners of war so we would not have to feed them and one day they could be awoken to tell us information or to be brought to our side."  
  
"Why didn't you guys… bring them back during the Eve Wars?" Asked Trowa quietly, it was the first time anyone had heard him talk in quite awhile.  
  
"Simple: At first we weren't sure if they would be needed and finally assumed that the anti-srym wouldn't be needed. So we destroyed it. It has taken us a couple years to re-develop it and it wasn't really our first priority."  
  
"When will you awaken them?" Heero concentrated his eyes to the floor, dreading the answer.   
  
"Actually, they're already awake." This brought heads up and the five boys just stared at the doctor for a moment before his gave his explanation. Chuckling, "We were figuring on doing it in another month or two, incase this new treat died down. But when you discovered that room we figure the sooner the better.   
  
At his moment they should just be starting to wake up again. We'll keep them in seclusion for awhile longer-say a few hours-just to make sure that they aren't too frightened by all that's going on around them. We've called in Orry again, to talk to them each in turn and to calm their fears. Heero I believe you remember Orry? Elizabeth should be the most hysterical. Of coarse they won't remember much about why they were suddenly awakened, but they will remember their previous lives."  
  
"Doctor, you said that you kept their brain-waves active… did they know what was going on this past… however long they've been there?"   
  
"No Quatre, we were able to manipulate their brainwaves so that they would live whatever the computer told them to live. We had an aspiring writer that was enlisted in our care come in and write out the rest of their lives. I believe that Elizabeth at the point in time before today was a remarried secretary with two children and lived in Northern Pennsylvania. To her, the war never happened."  
  
"But wouldn't they suspect when the didn't feel anything? Like when Elizabeth gave birth twice?"  
  
"True, they didn't feel anything, but they thought they did."  
  
  
A/N: Okay, the problem is, that I started this about a year ago, and then completely forgot about it… so I don't remember what my plot is or what I was going to do with the whole "New Organization" thing… So I have to work on that like, A LOT!!! So, that'd probably the reason that the next chapter might come out a bit late… eh heh…   
  
Thanks for reading my story!!! Do me a favor and review!!! 


	3. Gad I luv the newspapa!

Blood Red Roses  
By Dream Castor  
  
I'm so proud of myself! I can't exactly remember the plot but I've done a lot of thinking on it! And although what the hell I was thinking is still a mystery to me, I DO remember why the title is what the title is though!  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
It had been a week since the boy's meeting with Dr. J, and Heero still hadn't seen Elizabeth. It was beginning to really get to him, knowing that she was there, so close and real, but never seeing her. He began to find excuses to be able to walk through the halls, hoping to catch just a glimpse of her. But as the days dragged by he saw not a sign.   
  
Although he thought that he did once see Orry walking through toward the Doctor's office, but even he wasn't sure if he had imagined it. He was not inclined to go check her rooms or to ask the doctors. He finally resolved that the doctors had lied to him to calm him down and that there was not hope of seeing her again… until:   
  
Heero and the others were gathered in the lounge when they heard the raw sound of running feet on medal floors. The boys weren't really concerned about it until a teenage girl, around their age flew through the door, almost loosing control and landed heavily on the couch. She grabbed a newspaper and hurriedly began to try to open it, tearing a few pages in the process. But the boys-who are obviously not stupid-pretty much figured out that she, whoever she was, was using it as a cover, or a semi-protective shield… okay, a NON-protective shield.   
  
She glanced around the room quickly and said, breathing heavily, "If anyone asks, I've been in here for about the last fifteen minutes, docilely reading this evenin's newspapa!" With just the slightest hind of an Irish accent.  
  
A few seconds passed in which the girl seemed genuinely intrigued in the news before a very angry doctor stormed in. "Elizabeth MARGERET Jeniseans! Am I going to have to lock you up in solitary confinement for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Well it depends, sir."  
  
"Oh? On WHAT may I ask?"  
  
"Well, whetha I did anythin or no!"  
  
"WHETHER OR NOT YOU DID ANYTHING! THE KITCHEN IS IN SHAMBLES!"  
  
"I really truly, have no idea what you may be talkin' abou. Sir, I assure you, I've been in this room for abou the last thirty minute!"  
  
Dr. J turned his attention from the innocent looking and rather beautiful girl on the couch to Heero. "Has she?" Heero was at a loss for words. After Liz's 'death' he had never lied to Dr. J. He was in an emotional debate. He had known Liz well, but like one knows one's sister, not deeply. He wasn't sure what her reation would be. But he knew what the doctor's would be if he found that he was lied too.   
  
"No."  
  
Doctor J beamed at his news. During the days that Liz was around, Heero had been somewhat more disobedient than from what he had become. When compared to most boys, he was very obedient and a very pleasing child, but doctors just found that when he had no friends and nothing to do, he performed better. Another of the reasons the doctors had gotten rid of Liz.   
  
Heero looked over at Liz through the corner of his eye. She was just sitting there, her mouth hanging open looking like her best friend in the world had just shot her. Heero's heart gave a leap, she remembered him! She recognized him! Surely she would forgive him! Liz would understand that he couldn't lie to the doctors, of all people, she would understand his change.   
  
Heero could barely remember, but once Liz had had a female friend. Heero couldn't remember what her name was… it started with a K though, maybe it was Katie… or Katharine, oh well. He could remember them spending a lot of time with each other until K-whatever had started to go out with someone. When that happened, her whole attitude began to change and over-all she was turned into a bitchy-slut.   
  
Liz was devastated by her friend's change, and had tried to forgiver her… Heero couldn't remember what had happened to her, she had gotten pregnant, he knew that much, but as far as her relationship with Liz had went, he wasn't so sure. But Liz, or at least the Liz of the past, didn't get mad easily, and was quick to forgive. That was one of her downfalls though, in the world of war.   
  
"Y'know when I say thirty minutes I done mean it exactly to tha dot!" She had quickly recovered from the shock of the boy snitching. In times of old when she had basically run the base, no one would have dared do what that…creature had just done. Back then, she had been everyone's friend, everyone was on her side, though not obviously. Before being caged in that container, she had no problem doing what ever she wanted, nicking food from the kitchens and such, actually, if she asked nicely, the chefs would give whatever she wanted.  
  
That's what had started the whole mess though, there was a new head chef, everyone else there she had remembered, they had all gladly welcomed her, but the new chef was clearly under the doctor's full command. They had gotten into an argument and he had started to throw foods, pots, pans… whatever he could get his grimy little hands on. It was all she could do to get herself out of there, she knew she would be blamed, he had seemed a man of high stature and influence.  
Doctor J was just about to reply to her weak attempt to keep herself out of further trouble, when Orry came rushing in, "Ah, Liz, there you are, we need your help in the docking bay!" By that time Liz was standing up. She took a frightened glance at Doctor J, when he did nothing, she hurriedly brushed past him and out the door, not being stupid.   
  
Doctor J sighed and just shook his head. The girl was hopeless.   
  
  
Well, I wasn't going to out this just yet, but I figured, I should just wrap this chapter up while I'm working on it!!! I hope to post chapter four soon, but with me there's usually no such luck!!!   
  
Carpe diem! 


End file.
